Amandote a pesar de los años
by JustMariana12
Summary: Sali con gran rapidez, gran cantidad de lagrimas recorrían mi rostro,ese momento fue el mas triste de mi vida, tengo un hijo y el me odia. Me desborone en medio de la calle llorando, -SAKURA– fue lo único que pude articular ya que se habia alejado de mi. Retomando Historia.
1. I

_**Summary:**_Salí del hotel estaba llorando, gran cantidad de lagrimas recorrían mi rostro en ese momento fue el mas triste de mi vida, tengo un hijo y el me odia. Me desborone en medio de la calle llorando, -SAKURA– fue lo único que pude articular ya que no tenia mas voz, estaba desecho.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a masashi kishimoto **

_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia, asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

00000000000000

_**AMANDOTE A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS**_

El dolor que en estos momentos sentía, era indescriptible, en mi vida lo había sentido, era increíble, tener dolor, por ver al amor de mi vida con alguien mas a pesar de todos los años que estuvimos alejados, y lo peor del caso alguien mucho mas joven, me sentía impotente no me podía mover de mi asiento, mi esposa no me quitaba su fría mirada de encima, y ella feliz de la vida con un niñato, habían pasado ya diecisiete años desde que no sabia nada de ella, cuando me aleje queriendo seguir mi sueño de ir a una de las mas prestigiosas universidades del mundo la deje vilmente, después de haber pasado la mejor noche de toda mi entera vida, la noche en la que la hice mía, ella muy joven a un estudiaba el bachillerato. Me aleje de ella por ordenes de mi padre, el nunca dejaría que me relacionara con alguien con un status social mucho mas bajo que el nuestro, pero que equivocado estaba ese viejo, me alejo de ella y años después estaba llorando por firmar un contrato millonario con su empresa, Sakura, mi querida Sakura, nadie creería en esa entonces que eras de las personas mas ricas de todo japon, haciéndote pasar por pobre, por una becada, a tu llegada sufriste el desprecio de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Ahora que te veo, me arrepiento totalmente de hacerte lo que te hice, te deje de la peor manera, muchos creerían, que me arrepiento por la avaricia, que desearía regresar a ti, para tener un gran fideicomiso, pero no, desde el momento que te deje, he sufrido cada día, al saber lo idiota que fui, pude haber sido valiente y enfrentarme a mi padre, creí lo que los otros, caí en tu trampa, no querías que se dieran cuenta de tu riqueza para a si, solo tener buenas amistades, y mira lo que te paso la persona a la que le juraste amor, te dejo por creer que eras POBRE.

En estos momentos, te veo comer feliz, te sonrojas con un joven, demasiado joven, sigues a un con tu hermosura, si no es que mas, tu aura sigue siendo la misma, pacifica linda por dentro, tu y ese joven se ven de lo mas felices, como desearía estar en su lugar ahora, pero mi orgullo, el orgullo de un Uchiha, no me permite ir hacia ti, no me permite regresar hacia ti a si como no lo permitió hace años que te vi desde lejos llorar desplomándote en los suelos, pero ahora mi orgullo no importa si no lo que siento, siento una gran impotencia, no puedo llegar hacia ti y decir : Hola Sakura, ha sido tanto tiempo que no nos vemos diecisiete años exactos, quisiera reparar lo ocasionado, que tal si escapamos como aquella vez, hacia la playa, escapamos de mi esposa y de tu posible matrimonio que piensas?.

Sonaría irónico, recuerdo como me llorabas que no me fuera, que nos escapáramos, que tu me ayudarías, recuerdo la forma cruel en la que te trate en ese instante : TU ayudarme cómo?, te pondrás a trabajar para así poder sustentar nuestros alimentos, viviremos en tu casa, en tu barrio de pobretones.

Que equivocado estaba, si en vez de cegarme por las palabras de mi padre, y haber seguido tu proposición no estaría sufriendo, si sufriendo es como vivo, ahora sufro porque cada día te recuerdo, porque al despertar y ver a la maniática de mi esposa Karin, pienso en como serian las mañanas si despertara a tu lado, sería igual de amorosas como lo fue aquella mañana en la que te abandone.

Siento como mi odiosa esposa se levanta y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido

"**No piensas pararte?, ya es hora de irnos"** – se queja la maldita pelirroja que me encadeno a ella.

"**Hmp"-** musito y me paro de la mesa y te miro de reojo no me notas, ya que estas entretenida tocando la mejilla del joven que te acompaña, solo espero si estas con el sea por negocios, o por amor, espero que ese hombre te ame a ti y no tu dinero.

Espero que te ame tanto como yo quise hacerlo, te ame, pero no era suficiente para a mi el amor, porque en mi corazón habitaba un amor mas grande, el amor hacia el DINERO, lo que aparentemente te faltaba, agradezco que me hayas ocultado tu fortuna, si no estaría contigo por tu dinero y no por amor. Se que si me hubieras dicho tu status social, correría hacia ti y te mentiría, te diría que te amaba, que seria lo único para mi, a si como se lo hice a muchas con tal de conseguir su dinero.

Al salir del lujoso restaurant, me separo de mi esposa, le digo que se vaya a la habitación me quedo esperando en lobby, esperando a que salgas para si poder verte una vez mas, para a si poder tener la pequeñísima oportunidad de hablar contigo, veo salir primero al joven que te acompañaba, ese joven que difícilmente tenia veinte años, ese joven que sonríe mientras habla por teléfono, ese joven de pelinegro y ojos entre grisáceos y verdes.

"**si yo le pediré algo de dinero, espero y me lo de últimamente ha estado muy cortante con el aspecto del dinero**,-se soba el puente de su nariz- **dice que no le guste que lo gaste en cosas sin importancias, pero le inventare algo, solo consígueme ese collar de perlas, ella estará feliz cuando lo vea**, - frunce el entrecejo- **se aproxima, su cumpleaños y la quiero deslumbrar, no le digas a mi novia, por nada, recuerda es una sorpresa".**

Ese idiota, solo la quiere para gastar su dinero en su novia, será acaso que Sakura nunca se caso, escuche un rumor que ya tenia al "Hombre de su vida". Pero nunca se supo de el. Me acerque al joven que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares del hotel, me acerque con lentitud y un aura asesina.

El joven, estaba apunto de entrar al restaurant cuando lo tomo del cuello de su lujoso, traje que apuesto que Sakura le compro.

"**Quien te crees para sacarle el dinero a esa bella dama"** – dije con cólera

"**Quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo"** – dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada, aunque no lo creia tan penetrante como la mia.

"**Ella es el amor de mi vida"** – musite – **"alejate de ella, si no quieres sufrir las consecuncias"**

"**Hmp, consecuencias, que me haras, me meteras en la cárcel"** – dijo con burla en el niñato – **" Y si es el amor de tu vida, porque no estas con ella?"**

El chiquillo dio en el clavo, baje la mirada y lo solte lentamente, se acomodo su camisa y se retiro.

Me dirigía a la recepción, las cosas no se quedarían a si , le tendría que dar a conocer a mi querida Sakura las intenciones de ese vándalo, aunque no me quisiera escuchar lo haria.

Llegue a la recepción le salude con una sonrisa de medio lado, a la joven que estaba frente mio, la pobre ilusa caería en seguida. Nadie evitaba los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha Y Sakura Haruno no era la excepción.

" **Disculpa, me podrías decir el numero de la habitación, de la señorita Sakura Haruno"** –me miro incrédula le di una sonrisa-**"Es que me esta esperando"-**menti. Empezó a teclear en su ordenador y me dijo el numero de la habitación y el piso

Subi al elevador, llegue a la habitación y me senté enfrente de la puerta, minutos después se oyeron unos pasos, venia con una sonrisa, riendo y el joven que quiere robarle su dinero la abrazaba por la cintura.

"**Sakura"** te detuviste de golpe, abriste tus ojos como platos y tu sonrisa desapareció.

" **Takeshi-kun, entra a la habitación y espérame adentro no salgas por nada" **– dijiste sin despegar tu mirada de la mía, le diste un ligero beso en la mejilla y el joven me fulmino con la mirada, y entro rápido a la habitación. **"Que quieres Uchiha?"**

"**Uchiha? No era Sasuke-kun"**

"**si hace diecisiete años"-** frunciste el seño

" **Y todo ese amor que me tenias?, ya lo olvidaste?"**

"**Lo supere, por creo que fue mas facil para ti? no fue difícil olvidar algo que nunca existió"**

" **no digas eso, sabes muy bien que te ame"**

"**si claro"-**dijiste con sarcasmo "**aun recuerdo tus viles palabras"** empezaron a caer lagrimas de tus ojos "_**Bueno, aquí acaba todo molestia, consegui lo que deseaba**_**, esas fueron tus palabras , aun a pesar de que te amaba, que me entregue a ti, no te importaron mis sentimientos y te guiaste por la avaricia, no es asi?, si hubieras tenido en mente mi posición social verdadera y no la que aparentaba no me hubieras dejado cierto?"** – cayeron mas lagrimas, en ese momento sentí un gran vacio dentro de mi- **"Pero que bueno que lo hiciste, no hubiera podido soportar que no me amaras a mi,si no a mi dinero"**

Me acerque a ti, subia mi mano para asi poder quitar las lagrimas que derramabas, pero fuiste mas rápida y golpeaste mi mano antes de que te llegara a tocar.

"**No sabes cuanto sufri, tus palabras me hirieron de la peor forma posible, a si que no vengas a decir que me amas"-** dijiste con rabia

**FLASHBACK**

Me pare de la cama del hotel mientras te veía dormida, parecías un ángel lo que haría en unos momentos, seria lo peor que haría, empecé a tomar mi ropa y cambiarme ya tenía la carta que te dejaría en mi chaqueta, estaba a punto de irme, me estaba poniendo mis zapatos cuando siento tus suaves y cálidas manos en mi espalda, ahora era inevitable, quería darte la carta para no verte llorar cuando la leyeras.

"**vuelve a dormir"** – dije con frialdad

"**que pasa Sasuke-kun?"-**dijiste desconcentrada

Suspire, el momento había llegado – "**Bueno, aquí acaba todo molestia, conseguí lo que deseaba"-**me aleje de ti voltee a verte y vi tu triste mirada en el suelo, en ese momento sentía que moriría, pero si quería vivir mi vida como lo planee desde un principio y quería salvar la empresa de mis padres tendría que dejarte- **" Aquí acaba todo"** – volvi a suspirar **" me voy, ire a estudiar al extranjero".**

"**Pe-pero Sasuke-kun, no te alejes de mi, me prometiste que estudiarías aquí para poder asisitir a la misma universidad" ** te acercaste a tropezones a mi, con tu cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas y ahí vi la mancha que delataba que habías perdido tu pureza conmigo **"escapa conmigo, se que lo haces porque tu padre te obliga, ven a vivir conmigo si lo haces, no te faltara nada"**

"**TU ayudarme?, como?"** – dije con frialdad **" te pondrás a trabajar para poder tener un sueldo miserable y de eso viviríamos, Sakura las personas no solo viven de amor, el dinero es lo que nos mantiene vivos, y yo antes que nada AMO mi forma de vivir, y para poder sustentar esta necesitas tener grandes cantidades de dinero en las manos, cosa que no tienes, acaso quieres que vivamos en el barrio pobre del que vienes" **– no medi mis palabras y caíste al suelo llorando arrastrándote por mi en ese momento que levantaste la cara y vi tus lagrimas caer, sentí que mi corazón moría y ya nada lo reviviría.

" **Pero Sasuke-kun y las veces que me dijiste que me amabas? no significaron nada?, los momentos felices que pase contigo no valieron nada?, aunque no haya dinero si dos personas se aman y ponen empeño pueden vivir plenamente, acaso lo que tuvimos anoche no valió nada?"** – si mas que nada en todo el mundo

"**No, los momentos que pasamos juntos no los podemos cambiar por oro o si**?" – dije sin verte **"y si se pudiera, no hay vuelta atrás, hoy me ire, y al llegar a mi destino me casare, con la persona que forjara mi futuro con su dinero, y sobre lo que paso hace unas horas, era lo único que me faltaba para irme, arrebatártelo y a si me sentiría lleno" **–al parecer malinterpretaste mis palabras, de una patada te aleje de mi y Salí por la puerta.

" **Te amo, maldita molestia, no lo olvides"** – susurre, pero como decir cosa tan hipócrita , si me iba porque mi amor al dinero fue mas grande que el que sentí por ti, de un momento a otro ya estaba alejado de la puerta, se hoyo el crujido de la habitación y sentí tus paso por atrás.

"**Te odio maldito bastardo, no lo olvides"-** gritaste y asi como yo susurre que te amaba tu gritaste lo opuesto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me acerque de forma rápida hacia ti, aun estabas llorando al parecer nuestro lazo es tan grande que recordamos lo mismo, ese momento mas desastroso de nuestras vidas, en un rápido momento tome tus suaves y ahora coloradas mejillas debido al llanto y te bese, te bese de una manera tierna pero salvaje tenia diecisiete años sin probar esos labios que me volvían loco, que extrañaba como nada en el mundo, esos labios que me hacían volar, nunca experimente ni un sabor igual en vida, ni con mi esposa, a la que he tocado solo una vez.

Me dabas empujones para evitar el beso, pero con un brazo te junte mas a mi para no separar nuestro brazos.

Sentí como caían de nuevo lagrimas por tu hermosos ojos jade y de un momento a otro ya estaba tirado en el frio suelo de los pasillos, y con un hilo de sangre que caía de mis labios, y en frente de ti la persona que te quería, pero solo por tu dinero.

"**Sakura, que bajo has caído, ahora te revuelcas con un niñato que solo te quiere por tu dinero"** –senti otro fuerte golpe del joven ojigris, **"me golpeas porque sabes que es la verdad, lo escuche le quiere comprar un collar de perlas a su novia con tu dinero."** – brame con rabia

" **Y que acaso tu no regresaste a mi por las mismas razones?"** – tus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, era una vil mentira ,

" **Yo regrese a ti porque después de tantas a****ños te eh vuelto a ver, a ti al amor de mi vida"-** bufaste y luego se oyo una sonora carcajada proveniente de ti

"**amor de mi vida?, dejame reir, acaso era el amor de tu vida cuando me dejaste en ese hotel? cuando me dejaste por esa avaricia que siempre has tenido?, Uchiha no naci ayer"** – dijiste con sarcasmo.

"**Si, el dinero me alejo de ti, pero ahora tu amante solo esta contigo por tu dinero**"- gruni

"**y si a si fuera, a ti que te importa, Sasuke-kun"** – aunque me llamaste como tanto me gusta oír, al oír de la manera en la que lo dijiste me dolió mas en el alma que cuando me llamaste Uchiha**- "tengo dinero, y puedo vivir plenamente, y como lo desee y si quiero mantenerlo a el y complacerle todos sus caprichos con tal de que este conmigo, lo hare"** – escupiste con rabia.

"**ya oiste, no te quiere cerca, asi que alejate"** – me enfureció la manera en la que se dirigió a mi ese enclenque, fue tanta mi rabia que me lance contra el a golpearlo, pero unos fuerts brazos me rodeaba.

"**Señor Uchiha, calmese**" – decían los de seguridad del hotel, te acercaste ami y me plantaste una cachetada.

" **Que sea la ultima vez, que te refieres y golpeas asi a mi…**

" **a tu que a tu amante"** – no te deje continuar

Sentí otro golpe

"**joven tranquilícese"-**decian los de seguridad

" **Como quiere que me tranquilice?, si este patan a estando acosando e insultando a mi madre"** – las ultimas palabras del chico me dejaron sin habla, ese niñato era su hijo. **"llévenselo, antes de que los despida"** – bramo el chiquillo

Estaba atónito aun mi cerebro no procesaba las palabras dichas, los de seguridad me llevaron a mi habitación entre y tire todo a su paso, Karin, mi fastidiosa esposa, se despertó de golpe, empezó a gritarme y lo único que hice fue tomar el elevador y bajar al bar, a emborracharme, toda la noche me quede pensando en el hijo de Sakura, tal vez era cierto tenia unos rasgos parecidos a los del padre de Sakura, y esa combinación de color en sus ojos, era tan indescriptible, empecé a calcular la edad del joven, y me llego a mi mente la loca idea, de que el podría ser mi hijo, subi al elevador aclararía las cosas con Sakura, llegue a su puerta, eran las diez de la mañana del 27 de marzo, un día antes del cumpleaños de Sakura, ahora todo encajaba el collar de perlas era para ella, y el era su hijo y posiblemente mío.

Toque la puerta como un desquiciado, se abrió de pronto y salió la mucama, y me informo que los habitantes de la habitación se habían ido hacia unas cuantas horas.

Baje a la recepción y los de seguridad de anoche se acercaron a mi, y me entregaron dos sobres, uno mas viejo que el otro, los lei y me quede impactado, el primero el sobre viejo era la carta que le iba a dejar a Sakura hace diecisiete años, abri el otro y la sorpresa fue aun mayor.

_Sasuke, _

_No te dire nada que quiera que sepas, lo único que te dire y es porque tienes todo el derecho del mundo de saber, es que mi hijo Takeshi, es tu hijo también, no creo que dudes de ello si recuerdas esa vez que me dejaste, aun a si no me importa si me crees o no._

_P.D. No me busque ni a mi, ni ami hijo Sasuke._

_Sakura Haruno_

Sali del hotel estaba llorando, gran cantidad de lagrimas recorrían mi rostro en ese momento fue el mas triste de mi vida, tengo un hijo y el me odia.

Me desborone en medio de la calle llorando, al parecer el clima estaba conmigo porque el cielo también lloraba, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte estruje entre mis manos, las cartas y las pegue a mi pecho, subi la cabeza para ver el gris cielo y sentía que debía liberarme y asi lo hice grite y grite.

-**SAKURA**– fue lo único que pude articular ya que no tenia mas voz, estaba desecho, llego el Bellboy hacia mi con una sombrilla y se la avente en la cara, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer sentía que mi orgullo ya estaba por los suelos como yo, pero aun asi no me importaba ahora demostraba todo ese dolor que sentí todo este tiempo que no te tuve conmigo.

000000000

En ese mismo momento, en un lujoso auto se veía a una pelirrosa llorar a cantaros.

"madre" fue lo único que dijo su hijo, esta asintió y el coche empezó a andar.

_Sasuke yo aun sigo amándote a pesar de los años y el dolor que me has provocado no te puedo odiar porque me diste lo mas valioso que tengo en esta vida, mas valioso que el dinero, a mi, no perdón nuestro hijo, - toco la mano de su hijo y se puso sus lentes negro a pesar de estar nublado- nunca te podre odiar aunque sea lo que mas quiero, y mucho menos te podre olvidar…_

_00000000000000000_

_**Hola, me encontraba leyendo anoche un fanfic y me puse a pensar que deje en hiatus mucho tiempo este proyecto y como ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre (deje la escuela de momento) quiero avanzar un poco en lo que deje inconcluso, ya que cuando empiece la escuela de nuevo no creo poder seguir con la historia modifique unas cosas a si como algunos errorcillos ortograficos pero aun quedan perdonen quise hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, espero y les haya gustado muchas gracias.**_

_**P.D. si ven que me tomo mas de una semana en actualizar por favor mándenme mensajes amenazadores es muy probable que suba los dos primeros de cajón. **_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto **

_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA (justmariana12) es completamente igual**_

_**-o-**_

Tras descargar toda la impotencia que en ese momento embargaba todo mi ser, entre a tropezones al hotel, me dirigía al ascensor, pude vislumbrar las miradas de pena de los empleados del hotel, aparentemente estaban enterados, llegue al ascensor y al abrirse ahí estaba petrificada mi esposa.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella me jalaba del traje hacia adentro, y me empujo contra la pared con asco, era lo que menos quería en ese momento, soportarla.

Al cerrar las puertas giro hacia mi con enojo

**-"Como te atreves a montar una escena de esa magnitud?, que no piensas que me dejas en vergüenza?"** – grito con furia –" **No puedo creer que después de tantos años no lo superes aun"**

**-"Superarlo?"-**dije en un bufido-** "Como quieres que lo supere?, si por culpa de mi padre, estoy atado a ti y no puedo estar con la única persona que en verdad he amado"**

**-"Fue tu decisión, yo no te obligue a hacerlo"-** grito una vez mas mi esposa

**-"Mi decisión?, Karin casi me obligas a llegar al altar, me chantajeaste"-**grite indignado

**-"Aun a si ya paso, necesitas olvidarlo, tenemos diecisiete años de casados, y aun es tiempo que no me das un hijo, y sin pensarlo se lo diste a ella"**-musito con furia

-**"Como es que lo sabes?, Cuando te enteraste?"-**dije en un trance

**-"Me entere el día que se lo dijo a tu padre, el día que la obligamos a callar, el día de nuestra boda"** – dijo con la mirada fija en mi

El saber que mi esposa sabía algo tan relevante y lo ha callado por tantos años me enfureció, me acerque a ella con rapidez la tome por las muñecas y la choque contra el muro del ascensor

**-" Porque callaste?** "- inquirí furioso

**-"Que no piensas Sasuke?, si te lo hubiéramos dicho, dejarías todo para ir detrás de ella, alguien que no te convenía, ni te conviene, bueno eso hasta que nos dimos cuenta de su realidad"-**musito furiosa**-"me hubieras dejado en pleno altar"**

**-"Y eso iba a hacer sin saberlo"-**dije**-"Si tanto buscas un hijo propio, busca alguien que te lo haga porque yo no querida"**-resalta la ultima palabra con sarcasmo**-"Sabes Karin, se acabo"**

**-"QUE?"-**grito-"**Sasuke tu no me puedes dejar, no después de tomar la mayoría de mi dinero"**

**-"Pues mira como lo hago, además tu dinero ya no me interesa"-**dije mientras salía del ascensor

Ingrese a mi habitación con una gran cólera, era definitivo tendría que tener a Sakura de regreso conmigo y para eso primero debería deshacerme de Karin lo más pronto posible.

Tome un relajante y caliente ducha, al salir del baño me puse mi mejor traje, tome mi móvil, el asunto de Karin tenía que acabar y si lo quería, tendría que acudir al mejor abogado.

- **Si, Buenas tardes, Con quien tengo el gusto?-**pregunto el interlocutor

- **con Sasuke Uchiha**- dije fríamente

-**Enseguida lo comunico**- se escucho una melodía

-**Sasuke que alegría escuchar tu voz!, espero y te hayan servido de mucho tus vacaciones y hayas arreglado tu matrimonio- **dijo con burla

-**Callate, necesito de tus servicios no de tu compasión-**

**- y dime para que soy bueno-**

**-En si para nada, pero necesito los tramites lo más pronto posible-**

- **a si que te decidiste, que te hizo tomar una decisión tan repentina?-**dijo en inocente burla

-**Itachi deja de molestar, alista los papeles, los necesito cuanto antes y te quiero ver en el lobby del hotel**-

-**como usted diga, Señor**- dijo con sarcasmo

-o-

Me encontraba cohibida en mi mundo, todo era gris a mi alrededor, de tan solo pensar que Sasuke regresaría, nunca pensé que me lo encontraría de nuevo, pero al parecer el destino no esta de mi lado.

Me encontraba aferrada a mi copa de vino, viendo como caían cada vez mas fuerte las gotas de lluvia.

- **Madre**- dijo con voz autoritaria mi hijo, pero lo ignore

-**El cielo esta triste, mira Takeshi-kun, por el ventanal sera hermosa la vista en cualquier estación** - dije en mi trance

Recién habíamos regresado a Japón, anoche nos alojamos en hotel que pertenecía a un buen amigo mio, ya que aun no estaba lista la mudanza, pero dados los hechos, opte por estar en casa.

**-Madre-** escuche la voz de Takeshi- **Quien era ese hombre?**

Trague grueso, nunca le quise revelar la verdad acerca de su padre, pero si Sasuke sigue entrometiéndose en mi vida, no me quedara mas que hacerlo, ya han pasado tanto años y aun me sigue atormentando, tenia que decírselo a si, si las cosas empeoran y Sasuke lo reclame tiene que tener en cuenta y tomar una decisión por el solo.

-**Era Sasuke Uchiha, tu Padre-** vi como mi hijo habría los ojos como platos y giraba hacia mi

-**Q-que estas diciendo**- tartamudeo**- ese hombre es mi padre? El es el "amor de tu vida", el que te dejo embarazada **

Por primera vez en varios años que veía a mi hijo en ese estado, el ya sabia todo acerca del embarazo no planeado y el porque nos dejo, mas no sabia quien era, el había cambiado repentinamente desde que lo escucho cuando se lo dije a Sasori y eso fue cuando tenia 14.

Nunca tuve las fuerzas necesarias para afrontarlo el era demasiado explosivo, tenia las actitudes de su padre, su carácter serio y arrogante pero a la vez tímido y noble, era tan parecido físicamente, tenía su pelo, su extraño lunar en su cuello, su piel tan blanca como la de el, mas su rostro, sus finos pómulos, sus ojos eran un enigma, nadie podría adivinar lo que pensaba ni siquiera yo, Su madre.

-**Que aquel hombre al cual golpeaste, era tu padre-**

Vi como aventaba su copa de vino hacia una estantería

**Mi padre?-** dijo con furia- **ese hombre no se merece un titulo tan grande, si fuera mi Padre, hubiera estado conmigo tal como estuviste tu.**

**Takeshi no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, sabrías que este momento llegaría**-dije

**Si pero…**

**-Takeshi, escucha bien lo que te diga tu madre**- dijo una voz que recién entraba a la sala

-**Sasori?-** pregunte confundida

-**Sakura?-** dijo en el mismo tono solo que con burla- **veo que se lo has dicho, me informaron del pequeño percance que tuvieron y decidi ver como se encontraban**

-**bien, supongo**- dije

-**me voy a mi habitación, tengo mucho que pensar**- dijo mi hijo y asentí

De esa manera era siempre, el no me dejaba ayudarlo, siempre resolvia sus problemas solo, era tan orgulloso como El.

-**dejalo tranquilo, sabes como es-** dijo Sasori mientras me tomaba por lo hombros y se colocaba detrás mío- **que tal si mejor tomamos un delicioso baño y te des tensionas**.

-**Si, creo que lo hare, SOLA!-** dije con burla

-**OH COME ON**- Dijo en tono aniñado

-**BYE BYE Sasori**- dije mientras salía con gran rapidez de la habitación

**-Oh no, de mi no te salvas**- dijo con euforia mientras me perseguía

Sabia que estaba mal, mi hijo estaba pasando un mal momento le acababa de revelar el nombre del que pudo ser la persona mas importante en su vida, su ejemplo a seguir, y Yo risa y risa por toda la casa, pero en parte me hacia bien, a si no caerían en la depresión.

Sasori era un buen hombre, honrado, amigable, humilde, que con el sudor de su frente y con un gran esfuerzo saco adelante su mas grande sueño que fue, ser un "artista" como el decía, aunque no le veo nada de arte a hacer marionetas, en fin abrió una galería de arte, en la cual se exponen grandes obras de grandes maestros japoneses muy jóvenes pero muy buenos, como Deidara su mejor amigo cual su arte son las figuras de arcilla y Sai un gran pintor.

Admiraba tanto a Sasori porque logro cumplir su sueño a pesar del destierro por parte de su familia al no querer seguir con el legado Akasuna.

Sentí unas fuertes manos sobre mi cintura y una respiración entrecortada sobre mi cuello

-**Creíste que te salvarías eh?-** dijo sentí como me elevaba – **pues ya no!**

-**no Sasori onegai**- tarde me cargo sobre su hombro mientras yo pataleaba el no se inmutaba para nada.

Tenia grandes sentimientos hacia Sasori, no tan grandes como los que aun tenia hacia Sasuke pero existían y si el me pedía una oportunidad no se la negaría.

Siempre a estado para mi, me ayudo en la adolescencia de Takeshi, y en tantas cosas mas que nunca dudaría de darle el si. Aunque ahora con el regreso de Sasuke me a confundido mas de lo debido pensé que aunque lo amara no tendría otra oportunidad, pero cuando sentí de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, mi mundo dejo de girar y solo éramos nosotros dos, a si como aquella desastrosa noche en la cual me dejo.

-**Espero y ya hayas escogido el vestido de mañana**- dijo mientras me bajaba

-**Sasori ya te dije que no deseo celebrar mi cumpleaños menos, con Takeshi en ese estado**- le reproche

-**Pero no será una fiesta, será solo una cena en la que estaremos tu y yo, ya convenci al enclenque de tu hijo**- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-**Sasori, que no ves donde estas, te puedo escuchar**- grito desde su habitación mi hijo y fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos afuera de ella.

-**Ok, pero que hacemos aquí**- dije confundida

-**Es hora de que tengamos una platica los tres, acerca de ya sabes que**- susurro- **creo que tu baño en el cual no me dejaste acompañarte y o ayudarte se torno un tanto largo y a sido tiempo suficiente para que piense, bueno al menos si lo hace**

-**Aun te escucho, no me hagas cambiar de opinión respecto a mañana**- dijo con burla

**-Auch**- se quejo Sasori mientras me guiñaba el ojo**- creo que necesita una platica de hombre a hombre, a claro y su hermosa madre.**

-**si como digas Sasori**-dije mientras tomaba el picaporte y habría lentamente la puerta

-**Porque no tocan?-** se quejo mi hijo cuando ya estábamos adentro

-**Para que si ya sabias que entraríamos**- dijo Sasori jugando mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno mas frio**- necesitamos hablar.**

Mi vida no ha sido la mejor, ni mucho menos es el manual a seguir de alguien, he tenido infinidad de grandes y duras pruebas que me han hecho querer desertar.

El que Sasuke me haya abandonado, el que haya dejado la escuela, el que haya resultado embarazada de Takeshi, no son mas que simples pruebas, lo difícil no es enfrentarlas en ese instante, si no cuando ya haya pasado el tiempo, cuando hayas olvidado el tema por completo siempre llegara algo o alguien que hará tu vida complicada trayéndolas de vuelta.

Tener a Takeshi fue de las mas difíciles pero la que mas recompensas me trajo, no solo el amor de mi hijo si no la madurez de no confiar tanto en las personas, se tiene que ser un poco egoísta para sobresalir, muchos dirán que fue un camino fácil, que mi padre me soluciono la vida, pero no, mi padre me dejo de dar su apoyo cuando se entero, me dejo de hablar por meses, no fue hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo que mi padre regreso a formar parte de mi, fueron unos meses horribles, sola y embarazada, me alegro tanto de nunca haber malgastado el dinero que me dio mi padre, gracias a eso pude lograr rentar un pequeño cuarto en el cual vivi sola mientras trabajaba en una tienda departamental.

Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios, el mio resulto ser el amor de mi vida, la persona que no he dejado de amar, Sasuke, nunca lo olvide y cuando dejo de rondar tanto en mi cabeza, aparece para torturarme de nuevo.

Es ese retorno, todo lo que sube tiende a bajar, cada acción tiene su consecuencia, yo le oculte a Takeshi durante tantos años, ahora la verdad salió a la luz, me alegro de que mi hijo sea tan maduro y no se guie por sus sentimientos, piensa de manera fria y calculadora. Eso me da puntos extras para mi.

Una de las cosas que mas temo, es que Sasuke quiera quitarme a Takeshi, aunque tenga 17 años aun es menor de edad, y puede pedir su paternidad al juez, tiene todo derecho, pero cuando alguien viene arrebatarte algo que siempre ha sido tuyo y solo tuyo, esta muy dificil de procesar.

Tal vez Sasuke, no me demande, Tal vez si, en cualquiera de los dos casos, lo mas viable seria que hiciéramos un acuerdo, pero, el tan solo ver su pelo caigo, no puedo verlo fijamente ya que se, que me derretiría.

Sasuke es un arma de doble filo, puede hacerte sentir la persona mas amada y comas seguridad del mundo, para luego apuñalarte y hacerte sentir tan bajo que no quieres ni levantarte.

Es como una bomba, tienes dos opciones el cable rojo que es el que detona la bomba y el negro que es el que la detiene, con Sasuke una sola y diminuta acción puede hacer que tu vida detone, pero una misma pequeña acción puede salvarte la vida.

El paso de los años no me ha cambiado, amo a Sasuke como la primera vez, soy una tonta por hacerlo, pero se que puedo evitarlo, amo a Sasori, no tanto como el amor que le tengo a Sasuke pero se que puedo ser feliz con el, planear una vida, en cambio con Sasuke, no sabes si esa bomba explotara.

/

Hola, originalmente este capitulo era mas largo, pero decidi cortarlo para poder tener otro capitulo y actualizar mañana, no quiero colapsarme de trabajo, estoy editando y agregando cosas y cosas, por el momento este sera el unico fanfic que hare, espero y les haya agradado la historia, gracias por leer. Nos vemos.


	3. III

-o-

**-Karin**-musitaron ambos al llegar al restaurante, se giro sorprendente mente

-**Que haces aquí Sasuke?-** dijo al verme- **Itachi, pensé que solo comeríamos nosotros dos**

**-Mi querido Otouto nos decidió acompañar, no te molesta? Cierto-** dijo Itachi mientras fingía incredulidad

-**Si a el no le incomoda, a mi tampoco- **dijo mientras me ignoraba olímpicamente vi como veía disimuladamente el maletín que mi hermano traía en la mano- **Itachi que es eso?**

**A esto?, es un maletín baka**- dijo con burla mi hermano

**-No, ya se que es idiota, pero para que lo trajiste?**-dijo enojada mi aun esposa

**-Ah espero y no te moleste, pero traje un poco de trabajo, es solo que últimamente he tenido demasiado**- dijo mi hermano mientras me veía disimuladamente con una sonrisa de lado y tomaba el maletín y lo subía a la mesa y lo abría poco a poco –** Espera un momento a que termine esto con Sasuke y el se retirara querida, a si podremos estar nosotros dos solos**- dijo mi hermano, el estaba conmigo en esto, vi como tocaba la pierna de Karin y le salía una sonrisa tonta.

**-Itachi, mientras mas rápido mejor-** lo sentencie

-**Si claro, baka-otouto** –saco un folder, y de el los papeles que dictarían mi destino- **firma aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí**.- dijo mientras me apuntaba los lugares

-**como gustes Aniki**- dije con sarcasmo

Karin nos veía con una mirada acusadora y extrañada al terminar de firmarlos Itachi me los arrebato y con una mirada que te daba mucho a pensar sonrio, aparento leerlos y se los tendio a Karin

-**Y esto que**- dijo Karin

-**Es mi libertad, y el documento en el cual la empresa Uchiha te regresa todo lo que te hemos tomado-** dije con una sonrisa arrogante

-**JA! Acaso crees que te dare el divorcio así de fácil?**-dijo con sarcasmo mi próxima ex-esposa

-**Pues deberías querida, porque Sasuke tiene las pruebas de tus infidelidades y si no aceptas las llevara a un tribunal y todo lo que te esta entregando ahorita no tendrás ni un centavo y como no hay un hijo de por medio Sasuke, no necesita darte alguna pensión**- Intervino mi hermano

A Karin se les cayo la mandibula de la impresión por a si decirlo, miro hacia los papeles y los tomo entre manos haciendo el intento de romperlos

-**Querida yo no haria eso si fuera tu**- dije con sorna- **si lo haces, no me quedara de otra que mostrar las evidencias que tengo acerca de…**

**- YA, Ya, firmare**- dijo interrumpiéndome mientras tomaba los papeles y la pluma que sostenía Itachi en ese momento.

Firmo donde se le indico sin chistar, era raro proviniendo de ella

-**Esto no se quedara a si Uchiha**- dijo enfadada mi ahora ex esposa

-**Tenlo por seguro Karin, ahora ya puedes ir a revolcarte que Suigetsu sin ningún inconveniente**- dije con una sonrisa torcida

-**Hablo en serio**- dijo con una mirada que a cualquier idiota asustaría

**- yo igual, no te preocupes**- dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y veía a Itachi y este asentía

-**Karin, lo nuestro se acabo**- dijo con una sonrisa y nos retiramos de la mesa.

Pague la cuenta mientras Itachi hablaba por su móvil

-**Ya esta, en unos segundos la llamaran**- menciono

**-Esto no me lo puedo perder-**

A lo lejos vi como mi ex esposa recibía una llamada, una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro el padre de Karin estaba en la bancarrota y junto a eso varios años tras las rejas por fraude, gracias a dios Karin es un estúpida que nunca revisa donde firma, y me saco de todas sospechas.

Vi como su vista se desorbitaba y giraba hacia nosotros con furia, mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida.

-**Maldito**- grito la pelirroja

-**Me hablas a mi?-** pregunte con incredulidad

-**Como te atreviste, dijiste que me regresarías mi dinero**-

- **y a si fue, te regrese cada centavo, no es mi culpa que el gobierno te lo quite a cambio de los fraudes de tu padre**- dije sin aun voltear a verla

-**Me engañaste, la ley te encontrara como complice** - dijo furiosa

-**Lamentablemente para ti mi querida Ex, tengo dos mesas llenas de testigos y un notario**. -Dije mientras alzaba mis brazos y los testigos se ponían de pie.

-**Esto no es justo mi padre esta en la cárcel, y ahora tu maldita perra sufrirá por tu culpa, de eso me encargo yo**- dijo con enoje gire a verla con una sonrisa torcida-

-**como lo haras, tras las rejas ?-** dije con burla

-**a que te refieres**- dijo incrédula-

-**Que a ti también te apresaran, no hace falta que corras, ya que los policías están a fuera**- dijo Itachi

- **Pero todos los fraudes ustedes deben estar vinculados, su empresa**- ya no sabia lo que decía de lo nerviosa que estaba-

-**A ese detalle, en uno de los papeles que te dimos a firmar, libraste a Uchiha Corp. De cualquier sospecha, en fin no teníamos nada que ver**-dijo Itachi

-**Son unos malditos**- troné mis dedos y enseguida se aparecieron mis bodyguards –

-**Facilítenle el trabajo a la policía**- estos asintieron y la tomaron por los brazos-

-**Se acordaras de mi he, cuando estén en los momentos mas felices apareceré**-dijo

-**Si, lo que digas**- dijo Itachi mientras le restaba importancia y salíamos del restaurant.

-**Felicidades hermano, al fin te libraste de esa bruja-** decía mi hermano mientras subíamos al auto

**-Si y ahora a recuperar el tiempo perdido**- dije con una sonrisa

Si Sakura creía que se libraría de mi, estaba equivocada ahora estaría pendiente de ella las 24 hrs del día.

-**Y se puede saber en que**- dijo curioso

**-ya sabras, ya sabras- **

Nos dirigíamos a la empresa, le diría a mi padre los acontecimientos, ahora no me importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no, era mi tiempo de ser feliz y solo lo seria si la tengo a ella a mi lado.

-**Sabes, el viejo se pondrá verde-**

-**Y que lo digas**- dije rodando mis ojos.

Subimos hasta el piso en el que se encontraban nuestras oficinas, Itachi se dirigió hacia la recepcionista de piso

-**Kaeru, esta mi padre?-** hablo mi hermano

-**me temo informarle que su padre, al escuchar las noticias se fue repentinamente-** dijo con la mirada baja

-**oíste eso otouto, se asusto tanto que huyo, le hubieras informado antes –** dijo riéndose, yo solo asentí – algún mensaje para mi?

**- a si el señor Akasuna No Sasori le mando una invitación a un evento privado que se hara mañana por la noche, aquí esta** – dijo apurada mientras de la extendía

Vi como mi hermano la miraba de forma rara mientras la abría, de pronto solo la tiro

-**Comunicate con el y dile que no ire, hasta que se le olvide su obsesión hacia esa mujer, lleva mas de 10 años tras ella y aun no la conquista**

-**Pe pero señor dijo que era de suma importancia que fuera, el vino y la entrego personalmente pero al no encontrarte aquí me la dejo-**

**-haz lo que te digo**- dijo mientras se iba a su oficina, vi la invitación y mi curiosidad me mato y la tome antes de que la recepcionista se diera cuenta y me fui a mi oficina.

Al ver el contenido de la invitación y mas a un a quien se le celebraba mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro

**-Ahora si Sakura creo que me veras mas pronto de lo esperado**- dije con una sonrisa

Tome mi móvil y marque un numero que me sabia de memoria

-**Si Sasuke-sama que se le ofrece?-**

-o-

-**Alguien por favor ayúdeme**- grite

-**que pasa madre?-** dijo exaltado Takeshi

**-No me alcanzo el cierre**- dije apurada mientras mi hijo me veía con cara de decepcion

**-Es que has engordado**- dijo en burla

**-CALLATE NIÑO INSOLENTE Y VEN A AYUDARME**- le grite

'-**ya que**- bufo se acerco a mi y me cerro el vestido- **sabes a un no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños numero…**

-**25 hijo cumplo 25**- dije

-**no ya enserio-**

-**34 siento que ya me están saliendo arrugas**- dije mientras entraba en una ligera depresión

-**patrañas, te ves mas joven que Hana**- dijo con una sonrisa- ah espera un momento

- **pobre Hana, si te oyera te dejaría**- dije en voz alta

Me veía en el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba ligeramente pintaba con un vestido de noche

-**Me falta algo-** dije en un suspiro

- **Si y yo lo tengo** – dijo mientras aparecía detrás mio- **cierra los ojos.**

Hice lo que me ordeno y sentí su roce por mi cuello

-**Ya esta, te vez como siempre madre**- fruncí el entrecejo – **magníficamente hermosa**

Vi como estaba posado en mi cuello un collar de oro blanco y con un diamante como centro que hacia resaltar mi negro.

-**Amor no debiste**- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-**no llores Ma'**- dijo mientras me secaba la lagrima que había descendido-** te mereces esto y mas, no lo puedes rechazar, mi cuenta bancaria de trabajo esta en numero rojos- **dijo con burla

-**Por eso mismo amor, deberías gastarlo en alguien mas importante**- dije mientras lo abrazaba pero se separo de mi y me tomo por las mejillas

-**Ma' entiende en este mundo no hay nadie mas importante que tu , ahora sal y diviértete con el ancestro de Sasori.** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba las mejillas

Después de nuestra platica de ayer al parecer el me entendió mejor y las razones por las cuales lo oculte al mundo, Sasori fue de gran ayuda, con el se me facilito la manera en la cual se lo explico y al parecer lo entendió muy bien.

Se escucho el timbre

-**Creo que ya llego, me ire a mi habitación recuerda no llegar muy temprano y si lo haces recuerda no gritar mucho**- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se reía de mi por el sonrojo que apareció en mi- **es enserio** – y salió de la habitación

-**Oh dios mio, creo que mori porque estoy viendo un ángel**- dijo el pelirrojo

-**Deja de burlarte, espera solo me pongo un poco de perfume y nos vamos**- dije mientras me acercaba al tocador cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y su aliento sobre mi cuello

-**Si quieres, podemos llegar un poco tarde a la reservación**- dijo con sensualismo

**-no gracias, me muero de hambre**- dije con burla

-**pues comeme nena**- reimos ante el comentario

Gire a verlo y se veía espectacular desde sus pies hasta su ultimo cabello con unos zapatos negro brillantes seguido de un pantalón negro con delgadísimas rayas blanca y un saco gris oscuro con camisa blanca, corbata y pañuelo con una tonalidad grisácea mas brillante, simplemente elegante, resaltaba sus rojizos y despeinados cabellos.

-**una foto duraría mas**- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-**lo pensare**- dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo- **Takeshi , ya me voy**- no respondió y levante una ceja confundida

-**ya sabes como es, debe de estar oyendo música por sus **auriculares- dijo mi acompañante

-**cierto**- dije y tome del brazo que me ofrecia

Al salir de mi casa estaba una limosina negra con un chofer esperándonos

**-creo que te excediste**- dije con reproche

-**nunca me excedo si es acerca de ti**- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla

Subimos a la limosina y abrió una botella de champagne y me ofreció una copa la cual acepte gustosa, pasaron unos minutos y todo estaba muy raro aun no llegábamos al restaurant, y el miraba por la ventana, cuando de pronto giro hacia mi con una sonrisa y de su Saco, tomo una pañoleta negra.

**-Para que es eso**?- dije confusa

-**para que no veas tu sorpresa**- dijo mientras me ataba la pañoleta a los ojos- **no hagas trampa pequeña **

-**no le veo el caso**-dije

-**pues lo haras dentro de unos minutos.**

Pasaron los tortuosos minutos y la limosina se detuvo sentí la mano de mi acompañante y con torpeza salimos del auto tomándome por la cintura y mi mano me llevo caminado por no se donde tras pasar una puerta la cual detecte porque sentí el marco nos detuvimos y con sus delicadas manos me tiro de la pañoleta.

**-Sorpresa gritaron**- estaba exaltada había demasiadas personas, tanto conocidas como no.

Se empezó a escuchar la melodía de la canción de cumpleaños tocada en piano, gire a ver y ahí estaba mi hijo tocando para mi.

Todos empezaron a cantar a coro al llegar al final de la canción mi hijo se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia mi.

La alegría que tenia en ese momento era indescriptible tenia mis ojos cristalinos, hacia tantos años que mi hijo no tocaba, desde la muerte de mi padre se había renegado del piano y eso hacía ya 8 años, caminaba hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Ma' ya te he dicho que no llores, se te correra el maquillaje**- dijo con burla , a lo cual los invitaros rieron**- Feliz cumpleaños dijo mientras me abrazaba.**

-**HEY!, yo organice la fiesta, que no me merezco también un abrazo**- dijo con un lindo puchero Sasori mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-**Callate ancestro**- dijo mi hijo

En ese momento era realmente feliz, a pesar de la tristeza de los días anteriores una gran felicidad inundaba todo mi ser, entre Takeshi Y Sasori alegraban mi vida.

Mi hijo se veía muy atractivo, traia puesto unos zapatos negros similares a los de sasori, un pantalón negro con ligeras rayas blancas, el saco del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. El negro le sentaba tan bien como a su padre, la palidez de su piel resaltaba junto a sus cabellos azabaches.

La velada estaba en su apogeo ya todos tenían su pieza del gran pastel, ya habían disfrutado de todos los entremeses y la deliciosa cena que se ofreció, la orquesta que se presentaba era inigualable.

Al parecer era momento del discurso pero antes de que pudiera hablar Sasori se me adelanto y se agacho. De su bolsillo saco una caja de terciopelo, vi de reojo como todos miraban emocionados.

-**Sakura Haruno**- levanto su cabeza para a si verme mejor- **Me harías el honor …**

Al parecer no lo dejaron continuar ya que se apagaron las luces me jalaron e intente gritar pero unas fuertes manos me sostenían al encenderse la luz me quede pasmada

Se veía extremadamente sexy en ese traje totalmente negro exceptuando su camisa blanca, el traje que lo hacia resaltar sus enigmáticos ojos negros.

Se le formo una sonrisa torcida al ver mi reacción

**-De ser mi esposa**- termino la frase que hacia pocos segundos Sasori trataba de decirme

Y de la nada todo se volvió negro otra vez.


	4. IV

La historia es mia y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

0000000000000

Cuando desperte lo hice en mi habitación, a mi alrededor se encontraban Sasori, Takeshi e inconfundiblemente y con una sonrisa Sasuke se encontraba ahí! ah y claro las mucamas que no dejaban de verlo!

Chille despacio al verlos, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, al instante se acercaron a mi los tres hombres

**-**_**Amor estas bien?-**_

**-**_**Madre estas bien?-**_

**-**_**Sakura estas bien**_**?-**

las tres voces de los hombres de mi vida se escucharon al unisono, al mismo tiempo dos de ellos fruncieron el seño al darse cuenta de como me habia llamado Sasuke, Amor? por favor ni cuando estábamos juntos, a quien quería engañar, lo peor de todo es que era el que mas cerca estaba, de pronto tomo mi cara entre sus manos y en un rápido momento me beso en los labios

-_**Que crees que estas haciendo bastardo?**_ - musito Sasori **- **_**Con que derecho crees que lo haces?**_

**- **_**con**__**el derecho que me otorgo al aceptar casarse conmigo**_**-** respondio en la esquina y muy callado observe a mi hijo con la peor cara que el he visto

-_**ella no a aceptado tal cosa**_- me defenfio mi querido amigo- _**en todo caso el que se casara con ella sere yo**_

eso me hizo enojar quienes se creian estos para decidir por mi

-_**Callense, que no me casare con ninguno de los dos, acaso creen que soy el premio para el mejor macho?**_

**-**_**Pe pero Sakura...**_

_**- afrontalo Akasuna ella me ama **_

**- **_**disculpen sigo aqui!**_

_**- ves no lo ha negado!**_ - esta situacion estaba empezando a enfermarme decidi dejarlo por la paz y mejor atender a mi hijo que estaba en estado catatonico

**- **_**Takeshi podrias acercarte por favor?**_

se acerco lentamente y se recosto aun lado mio

**-**_**Amor me podrias decir que es lo que te pasa?-**_ dije al paso de unos minutos

**- **_**Este hombre**_ - dijo apuntado a Sasuke y obteniendo la atencion de todos los presentes - _**dice que es mi padre!**_

-_**Claro que lo soy! no ves el parecido, a si que como lo soy tengo mas derecho a casarme con ella- **_

-_**No claro que no! mi madre me lo habria dicho, ella dijo que era una persona honesta y que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba , pero tu no eres ni honesto ni te mereces el amor de mi madre, en todo caso Sasori seria un mejor padre, ya que el sabe afrontar las situaciones dificiles de la vida, ama a mi madre y sobre todo nos ha cuidado desde que el abuelo murio a si que el titulo de mi padre no te lo mereces**_- juro que vi una lagrima correr la mejilla de Sasori y no queria sabes cuantas corrían por las mias _- __**A la unica persona que le diria padre se encuentra a tres metros bajo tierra junto con los huesos de mi abuelo, porque el fue el que me crio, que aunque mi madre no lo haya amado ni el a ella, me amaba a mi, sonara muy sentimental pero lo digo porque no te quiero cerca de nosotros, aparte seguire tu consejo, no dejare que nadie se acerca a la persona que mas amo en el mundo por su dinero, ella es mi madre y no necesita de un hombre para vivir, no necesita miles de propuestas de matrimonio para ser feliz y mucho menos necesita a un hombre que no supo valorarla cuando ella el unico pecado que cometia era amarlo.- **_

La ira consumio a mi hijo lo sabia, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba arrastrando a Sasuke fuera de la habitacion, por inercia Sasori y yo los seguimos vi como lo golpeaba en el pasillo, Sasuke no se defendia porque sabia que era cierto y que Takeshi se tenia que descargar toda su ira en el, tan tipico de el, tambien solia hacer es con Naruto.

El tiempo como los golpes seguian su curso, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vi que mi hijo salia a toda prisa por el Hall, Sasuke se levantaba del suelo poco a poco, apear de estar gravemente herido por los golpes su porte estaba impecable con esa espalda perfectamente erguida, el tiempo se paro recorde todos los momentos que pase junto a el, todas aquellas risas, lagrimas etc.

-**Entonces Sakura, ya tienes lista tu eleccion.-**Dijo Sasuke con su impotente voz

Muda Asi estaba en ese momento

Aunque el tiempo haya pasado en ese momento estaba solo segura una cosa, seguia amando a Sasuke Uchiha, Si lo amaba pero con la misma fuerza que lo amaba amaba a Sasori.

Sasori es mi casa, es mi techo seguro mientras hay una tormenta, con Sasori hay amor, ilusiones, risas, detalles y con Sasuke, hay pasion, deseo, sentimientos fuertes, se que los amo a ambos se que en este momento mi voto es el unico que cuenta.

En estos momentos no estoy preparada para elegir, si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido sin duda alguna hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Sasori, pero porque si estoy tan segura de mi decision, siento este sentimiento que no me deja elegir, este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro, que hace que me sienta la perra mas perra del mundo.

**-Dire algo y quiero que respeten mi desicion, no soy una joya por la que tiene que pujar para ganar la subasta no se trata de quien ame mas, de con quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, en estos momentos no me siento como si pudiera elegir a cualquiera de los dos.**

**-Sasori te amo, eres la persona que me ha dado todo, que me ha enseñado lo que es el amor correspondido que la convivencia es lo mejor, que el amor existe entre otras cosas- **dije mientras acariciaba la mejila del pelirojo

-**Sasuke no sabes cuanto te ame, no sabes cuanto sufri cuando me dejaste pero aun asi tengo un gran lazo irrompible me diste lo mejor que alguna vez me pudo llegar a pasar, eres la razon por la cual me levantaba todos los dias para seguir adelante me regalaste a Takeshi y eso significa mucho para mi- **dije mientras veia a Sasuke

-**Esta decision que estoy tomando no es para con quien me quedare en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es una boda, no me siento lista para ello, lo unico que quiero es que mi hijo sea feliz, que el decida que es lo mejor para mi, asi como yo lo hice una vez por el.**

-**A pesar de que crean que Takeshi elegira a Sasori, no significa que me casare con el, yo solo quiero que el este contento con la decision que tomare**.

Levante mi vista, y Tanto Sasuke como Sasori veia en sus caras como ambos sabian que estaba en lo correcto me acerque a Sasori y le di un beso en la mejilla igual que a Sasuke

Ellos son los hombres que aparte de mi hijo amo mas, Se que si un dia me dieran a a elegir se que elegiria a cualquiera de ellos.

oooooooo

Siempre habia amado a Sakura, desde el primer dia que la vi me cautivo con su calida sonrisa, esos perfectos dientes que tiene, son como las mejores perlas que yo como pirata me quiero robar.

Siempre estuve escondido tras la sombra de Sasuke, nunca pude hacer un movimiento con ella, siempre estaba temeroso de que me fuera a golpear o que rechazara mi oferta.

Tan estúpido fui que no me di cuenta, cuando Sasuke ya salía con ella, día tras día charlaban, pense que era una charla amistosa pues eran compañeros de banca en algunas clases avanzadas, una charla inocente, hablando sobre la escuela, hasta que un día los vi, estaba en el cine con mi familia y fue ahi cuando los vi, tomados de la mano.

Me senti traicionado, pero no por Sasuke, si no por mis propios sentimientos.

*Si le hubiera hablado antes

*Si hubiera insistido en ser compañeros

*Si la hubiera invitado a salir

Pero no, fui lento, creí que nunca nadie se interesaría por ella, y que estúpido fui, ella es un hermoso ángel, un hermoso ángel que Sasuke destruyo.

Sasuke era el tipico chico guapo de la escuela, el mas popular, el que llevaba los mejores lugares, el que tenia dinero, el chico que todos deseaban ser, hasta yo, su mejor amigo.

Aveces tenia la esperanza de que Sasuke se cansara de ella, que la dejara tirada para consolarla y enamorarla, pero no paso, eran tan felices juntos, tan enamorados.

Siempre crei que Sasuke estaba jugando con ella, que solo era su proyecto por ser "becada", pero no, en realidad era otra persona con Sakura, siempre crei que era una treta para ganarsela, pero un dia cuando estaba lloviendo a mares, habia una gran inundacion cerca de la "casa" de Sakura, en su barrio de poco dinero, no habia paso ni para el coche, solo caminando pero te arriesgabas a mojarte de las rodillas para arriba, Sakura necesitaba llegar a su casa, su madree se habia puesto enferma dias antes y tenia que llegar a cuidarla, estaba tan apurada que dejo sus libros en el coche de Sasuke y se iba a ir caminando entre la tormenta y con la inundacion, pero Sasuke no lo permitio, a Sasuke le importo un comino su uniforme, su celular, sus libros dejar su coche ahi, salio del carro y cargo a Sakura en brazos con sus libros y un paraguas y en medio de la tormenta y la inundación llegaron a casa de Sakura a cuidar a su madre los dos.

Fue en ese preciso momento que entendi que ellos se amaban con locura y era un estupido al querer romper un lazo a si de fuerte.

Pasaron los dias y me fui alejando de los dos poco a poco, estaba solitario por la escuela, dormido debajo de un arbol cuando la conoci.

Si Sakura era un angel, Hinata era una diosa del olimpo, era una persona tan tierna, tan fragil, tan hermosa, su cara parecía esculpida en porcelana, su pelo era el mas suave y brillante que mis ojos habían visto y su escuchar su voz era como lanzarte en la nubes y recostarte en ellas suave y delicado.

Ese dia que la conoci, empezaron a cambiar las cosas, se quito un gran peso sobre mi espalda, esa roca de una tonelada que cargaba sobre mis hombros desaparecio.

Empece a hablar poco a poco y el dia de mi graduacion la invite a salir, hubo varios miedos puesto su primo Neji me odiaba.

No permiti que mis miedos me dominaran esta vez y despues de salir varias veces con Hinata decidi que era tiempo de hacerla mi novia, ese dia me habia despertado con la certeza y el coraje de pedirle a Hinata que fuera mi novia, todo iba de maravilla hasta que me llamo.

Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, Sasuke la había dejado por otra, se había marchado de la nada, nadie se lo esperaba, me quede con Sakura ese dia y los demás de ese mes, deje a Hinata de lado, Sakura me necesitaba y ella era mi mejor amiga, a si que le ofreci mi hombro para llorar, como muchas veces imagina, pero esta vez ya no quería que ella se enamorara de mi, ya no.

Cuando recorde Hinata ya no aceptaba mis llamadas, Kiba un estupido de su clase le dijo que siempre estuve enamorado de Sakura y Hinata creyo lo peor.

Estaba rogandole en su casa que me abriera, que solo estaba con Sakura porque era mi amiga, que a la que queria era ella, su primo salio a golpearme y a correrme de su casa, eran las 3 am. y estaba aun fuera de la casa de Hinata cuando mi celular sono.

**-Naruto **- escuche un hipido lloroso por parte de Sakura- **Estoy embarazada...**

termina la llamada tan rapido, me cruce el porton de un salto y busque la habitcion de Hinata, le toque y salio, mi angel tenia sus ojos llorosos, tenia dos enormes bolsas rojas debajo de ellos.

-**Hinata, escuchame, yo no quiero nada con Sakura, si lo queria antes, ahora ya no, a la que quiero es a ti** - le suplique - **dime que me entiendes, que quieres seguir saliendo conmigo, es a ti a la que quiero, por favor, respondeme**

-**Ya no quiero nada contigo Naruto, en todo un mes no me llamaste, ignorabas mis llamadas y sabia que estabas con ella, yo no soy un juguete de remplazo de nadie, y lo siento mucho pero vete ya no quiero nada contigo** - dijo mientras lloraba y cerro la ventana con fuerza

Ese era el fin Hinata habia puesto fin a nuestra relacion, si era una relacion aunque no fueramos novios, nosotros sabiamos que nos queriamos.

Sali de su casa, tome mi coche y fui a la casa de Sakura, entre como lo habia hecho desde que Sasuke la habia dejado. Fui a su cuarto, su padre no estaba ahi y su madre habia fallecido cuando Sasuke aun estaba aqui.

Llegue a su cuarto, estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama llorando, me acoste junto a ella la abrace, le bese el pelo y fue cuando la locura llego a mi.

-**Casate conmigo Sakura.**

ooooooooooo

-**Madre, han pasado tres meses**

-**Ya lo se, bebe**

-**Entonces ya tomaste tu decision**

-**Takeshi, la vida no es solo de tomar una decision, tienes que entender que esa decision es la que cambiara una vida, amo a Sasori lo amo tanto que duele, Pero a tu padre siempre lo he amado y se que aunque me haya mentido que aunque hayamos pasado malos momentos, se que es el hombre de mi vida y creo que seria mejor afrontar las cosas, pero solo se que aunque quiera estar con el, no lo podre porque siempre recordare el daño que nos hizo a ambos**

_**-Pero...**_

_**-Se que has pasado tiempo con el, que lo has conocido, que ya sabes los motivos pro los cuales los hizo y yo tambien los se, siempre los supe, se que aunque digas que no lo quieres ver cerca en el fondo lo quieres porque la sangre llama amor, el te ama asi como yo y tu lo amas a el, **_

-**yo ya he tomado mi decision madre y no importa con quien te quedes se que sera lo mejor**

-**yo tambien ya la hice amor, Naruto me ayudo, a si que ayudame a ponerme mi vestido de novia**

-**Eres una loca como se te puede ocurrir una boda "doble" con dos hombres y una novia**

-**soy original amor, soy original, mi decision esta hecha**

-**lo se bebe, lo se**- dijo dandome un tierno beso en la frente

Hoy era mi boda, hoy decidiria con quien casarme, me ataria a el tanto como dios quisiera, pasariamos el resto de nuestras vidas felices como siempre fue, lo amo y el me ama a mi, solo espero no arrepentirme porque una parte de mi se ira con mi otro amor.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la capilla rapida esta noticia fue solo privada les mande una invitacion, ahi ellos sabrian a quien elegiria en el mismo lugar en la misma hora, ambos me esperarian al final del altar, si no entraba por las puerta a las 17:18 hrs era porque el no era el elegido.

Estaba atras de la gran puerta eran las 17:17pm, empezo a sonar la musica, era ahora o nunca, hiba escoltada por mi hijo, por el que me habia dado la fuerza para seguir.

Abri las grandes puertas y camine hacia el, se veia tan seguro, tan feliz con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, con sus cabellos moviendose, con esos ojos destellantes que tanto me gustaban.

Al llegar al final del pasillo -**Teamo-** fue lo unico que dijo y ahi enfrente de mi hijo, del ministro y de nuestros corazones, nos juramos amor eterno.

-**Te amo mas**- fue lo unico que dije

Y nos besamos el tiempo se paro, asi como mi corazon, los dos seriamos uno de ahora en adelante.

000000

Hola este capitulo es lamentablemente el penultimo, queria hacerlo corto este fic, pero no sabia cuanto les gustaria, no sabia nada, aun no se con quien se quedara, en mi corazon amndan Sasuke y Sasori, ustedes decidan mandenme PM para ver quien es su preferido.

Estaba pensando preguntarles si la querian hacer mas largo el fic, pero creo que no saria para mas, mi cerebro no permite agregarle mas drama, el drama acabaria en la boda que fue ya. lo siento mucho decepcionarlas originalmente era un One-shot y lo alargue demasiado.

Lo siento mucho, los amo, espero subir manana el ultimo cap, aunque no creo, los capitulos anteriores, ya estaban escritos por eso no me tarde en subirlos pero talvez el proximo si me tarde un poco mas.

Por cierto alguien me pregunto a que edad habia tenido Sakura a Takeshi, lo tuvo a los 17 sasuke tenia ya 19 cumplidos asi que ahora tienen 34 y 35 (diferencia de un años y meses no dos años) y Sasori e Itachi 39 y 40, Takeshi 17

Y si Sakura es tonta porque ama a Sasuke y a Sasori


End file.
